


Things were much slower in the 50's

by ShellyLass



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: "Need any help, love?" James asked, moving to stand beside her, dipping his finger into the batter.





	

"Darling, I'm home," he called, his deep voice carrying to her from the hallway.

She smiled to herself, continuing to mix the cake batter as his footsteps came closer. She looked up from the beginnings of a chocolate cake, her bright blue eyes meeting his across the room. He used one arm to prop himself against the doorframe, his black tie loosened around his tan neck. He watched her for a moment, how her wavy red hair danced around her shoulders as her head bobbed in time with the record player. Her yellow sundress; the neckline plunging well below what was acceptable these days ending mid-thigh giving him a glorious view of her legs. One bare foot was tapping in time with the music as she stirred. He smiled softly at her as he moved into the kitchen, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Hello," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her from behind, burying his face in her long red curls.

She sighed, leaning back against him as she spoke, "Hello, love. Productive day?"

He chuckled, "I wrangled a new abnormal, who is now resting comfortably downstairs. However, it took me an entire day to track him through Old City, sneaky bugger."

Helen laughed in response, sprinkling a bit of cinnamon into the batter. The intensity of World War II had drained both she and James, prompting them to leave England and settle in Old City, establishing a new Sanctuary. It had been ten years since the end of the war, ten years of living their lives within the Sanctuary, building the network her father envisioned. She felt his lips kiss her shoulder, his scruffy chin scratching her skin.

"Need any help, love?" James asked, moving to stand beside her, dipping his finger into the batter.

Helen watched as he stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking the batter off his finger. He smiled at her, watching the hunger dancing in her eyes as he scooped more batter on to his finger, offering it to her. The corners of her mouth lifted into a smirk as she took his finger in her mouth, using her tongue to clean the batter from his skin. James let a ragged breath pass his lips, his brown eyes darkening as she pulled away licking her lips.

Helen turned from the marble island, opening a cabinet over the sink. Stretching her body to reach the top shelf her slim fingers barely brushing the cake pan, a sound of frustration escaped her. James moved to stand behind her, his large hand pulling down the cake pan and setting it beside the mixing bowl on the island. His hands came to rest at her hips, squeezing gently as he nuzzled her hair. Helen emptied the bowl, the creamy batter filling the cake pan.

"James, darling, would you mind making a pot of tea?" Helen questioned, her hand coming up to cup the nape of his neck.

James murmured in agreement, his eyes closing as his hands moved around her body to lace around her stomach. He kissed her neck, his teeth lightly nipping as his hot breath sent chills down her spine. Helen couldn't help but settle closer to him, their bodies melding together.

"You look stunning, Helen," James said, his lips dancing near her ear as his hands roamed over the fabric of her yellow sundress.

Helen sighed moving her body against him "Forget the tea."

James chuckled darkly, nipping at her earlobe.

Helen turned in his arms, her hands tugging his tie over his head before coming to rest on his chest, feeling the whirring vest beneath his shirt. She'd offered her blood once, he'd refused her saying his life could never mean enough to steal her essence. James looked at her now, and the world fell away. James backed her against the island, pinning her with his body as he bent his head to capture her lips. They'd shared thousands of kisses, yet each time their lips met it was different than the last. Helen opened her mouth to him, sucking on his bottom lip.

James gripped her hips, his tongue delving into her mouth. Helen sighed into his mouth, her hands moving to the buttons of his shirt. His shirt fell open with each flick of her nimble fingers, one button at a time. He ground his hips against hers allowing her to feel his hardness, swallowing her answering moan. Helen tore her lips from his, pulling the white dress shirt from James' arms. In a second he'd pulled her close once more, his hands traveling down her legs to the hem of her dress, teasing the soft skin of her thighs. Helen kissed his neck, her lips trailing fire across his exposed collarbone.

James closed his eyes as her mouth attacked his neck, his hands making their way further up her shapely legs. Her body shook with anticipation when his fingers reached her panties, his long fingers teasing the skin of her hip. She kissed his neck, sighing in pleasure as his hands cupped her ass.

"Turn around," he ordered, his deep voice echoing in the kitchen.

Helen turned slowly, making sure her body rubbed sensually against his. James covered her body with his, his hips aligned with hers. Helen leaned down, resting her forearms on the counter pressing her ass against his erection eliciting a groan from the doctor. James ran his hands over her back, his fingers massaging her muscles through the thin material of her dress. Helen sighed, melting in his hands, her body aching with need.

"James," she moaned, his hands tugging the zipper of her dress slowly down her back.

He pulled the straps down her arms, freeing her lace-covered breasts. He dragged the dress down her torso, guiding it down her legs and tossing it aside. James' hands trailed back up her legs, teasing her glistening inner thighs. He bit back a groan as he moved his hands over her round ass teasing the skin of her lower back.

His large hands came to rest on her hips, his lower body rocking against hers roughly. Helen's body was positively quaking, her arousal soaking her underwear, coating her thighs. She moaned as James' grip tightened teeth and lips on her back as he pushed her need further and further.

"I can't take anymore, touch me," Helen begged, her red curls thrown over one shoulder as she looked back at him.

James took a minimal step back, sliding his hands beneath her underwear, tugging the damp material down her legs. Helen moaned loudly when he touched her sex, spreading her arousal as his other hand moved to cup her breast. His lips trailed across her shoulder as he worked her, slipping two fingers easily into her sensitive folds. Helen's hips moved against his hand, her eyes closing in pleasure as his other hand moved down her stomach to press down on her clit.

"God," Helen moaned her abdomen aflame, release was close.

James curled his fingers within her, rubbing her inner walls as her moans grew louder and louder. He loved the sounds she made, how he could reduce her to a primal being. His tan trousers were tight; he was aching for her, needing her. He watched as her back stilled, her legs clenched around his hands as she came, his name falling from her lips.

"There is more to come, my love," He promised, lifting her into his arms.

James sat her on the counter, removing her bra before settling between her legs. Helen's expression was one of dream-like contentment. James' reached for the spoon she'd been mixing the batter with, dipping it into the creamy batter. Helen watched as James lathered the batter across her chest and collarbone. His tongue replaced the spoon, licking the batter from her skin, his teeth biting down on the now glistening sugary flesh of her collarbone.

Helen moaned, tangling her hands in his hair as his hands moved up and down her stomach, his lips capturing a batter-covered nipple. Her nails scratched his scalp as he cleaned her skin, ridding her flesh of sweat and sticky batter. His lips trailed up her neck, to her lips allowing her to taste the batter on his lips. Helen moaned into his mouth, their tongues moving slowly. James gripped the backs of her knees as he devoured her mouth, pulling her closer to him, rubbing her center as they kissed.

"The cake is lovely, dear," James murmured against her lips, feeling her smile in return, "However, your taste is so much more, addicting one might say."

James crouched, his head disappearing between her thighs. Helen cried out when his tongue touched her clit, her legs coming to rest on his shoulders. James wrapped his arms around her thighs, his tongue dipping into her folds, the taste of her arousal intoxicating him.

Helen moaned above him, "James, don't stop."

James worked her with his tongue, fast and hard bringing her higher with each stroke of his tongue. Helen clenched her thighs around his head, falling back on her hands arching her back in passion. Her red hair tossed about her head like fire as she moved her hips against his mouth. James caught her clit between his teeth, sucking on her bundle of nerves sending her careening over the edge once more. She cried out, her body shaking from the power of her orgasm.

James got to his feet, swiftly unbuckling his belt and trousers before catching her lips once more. Sweat, cake batter and Helen's arousal danced over their tongues as they kissed. Helen's hands tugged at his hair, her body aching to have him inside her. Helen pulled away from his lips, running her hands over the whirring machine that covered his chest searching for skin. Her hands found the soft, muscled flesh of his hips, her nails scratching as they moved to his unbuttoned trousers. Her eyes never left his as she dragged his zipper down, tugging his pants down.

Helen freed his length, grasping it firmly as she murmured, "Do you want me, James?"

James groaned in response, hips bucking as she pumped him. Helen slid from the counter top, her thighs sticky as she backed James against the counter. Her free hand moved to the cake pan, picking up the spoon covered in batter.

James watched her put the spoon into her mouth, sucking the batter into her mouth. Her eyes closed in bliss as she swallowed. He groaned, she was torturing him. Helen ran her tongue over the spoon, cleaning off every last bit of batter. Her blue eyes bore into his, challenging him, teasing him. James tangled his hands in her hair, massaging her scalp.

"Helen, I don't want you, I need you," he growled.

Helen smirked, getting to her knees taking his length into her mouth. Her hot, wet mouth moved over his shaft, her hands cupping his balls. James groaned as she worked him, hard and fast. His hands tugged at her hair, fingers tangling in her curls as he clenched his teeth. Her eyes watched him as she stripped him of his normal composed intelligence replacing it with a clenched jaw and dark eyes. She loved seeing him like this, knowing he was losing control because of her.

Helen stood, licking her lips as she rubbed her body against his nipping at his scruffy chin. A growl vibrated throughout James' body as he gripped her ass roughly rubbing his length against her.

Helen moaned, "Take me."

James turned, pinning her once more against the counter, lifting her onto the edge. Helen wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands wrapping around his shoulders. James entered her in one thrust, burying himself in her sex. Helen moaned loudly, her legs tightening around him clenching her muscles as he drove into her. His hands encircled her waist, the sound of flesh against flesh mixed with the couple's cries of pleasure echoed in the room.

"Yes!" Helen cried, her nails raking the skin of James' back as he lifted her from the counter, bending his knees as he slammed her body onto his length.

James groaned loudly as he thrust into her, watching as she tossed her head back on a loud cry of pleasure. He slowed, thrusting deeply into her as he found her lips. Swallowing her moans, he slipped out of her, setting her feet on the tile of the floor.

Helen pulled away, turning from him bracing herself against the counter. She felt his hands on her hips first, their grip bruising as he teased her entrance. Helen's body shook, his very touch sending lightening through her body. James entered her hard, pulling her hips to meet his thrust. Helen cried out in pleasure and pain as he slammed into her. James groaned, her muscles clenching around his dick as she climbed higher, her moans growing more frequent as he fucked her.

"Helen," James moaned, pulling all the way out of her before slamming back into her sex.

Helen's grip on the countertop tightened, turning her knuckles white. James continued moaning her name as he thrust into her his hands rubbing her back, his deep voice twisting her insides as she came. She cried out, arching her back as waves of pleasure rolled through her body. James followed, moaning as he spilled himself inside her. James wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as their orgasms waned. His length slipped out of her heat, she turned in his arms. James kissed her, cupping her face in his large hands. The kiss was passionate, filled with the tender love they shared.

Helen ended the kiss, wrapping her arms around James' waist. He pulled her close laying a kiss on her hair. Helen smiled into his chest, content to stay in his arms forever.

"Shall we go take a nap and clean up later?" James murmured above her.

Helen nodded, a dull ache beginning between her thighs, it was a good ache. Helen took his hand, interlacing their fingers, leading him from the kitchen and up the stairs. Their clothes littered the kitchen floor, cake batter splattered on the island, yet Helen found herself not caring. All she cared about was lying down and sleeping the afternoon away in the arms of Doctor James Watson.


End file.
